Focused ion beam (FIB) technology is often used to make precision circuit modifications in microelectronics. The FIB typically utilizes a controlled beam of ions to drill holes through passivation layers and to cut metal lines. In addition, the FIB has been used to deposit metal and insulators.
A prober is often used to measure electric characteristics of components of microelectronic chips. The probe is typically made of tungsten and shaped like a spear. The pointed end of the probe (the probe tip) may be 100 nanometers or less. Measurements of the chip are taken by establishing a contact between a probe tip and on-chip metal lines. A plurality of probes are usually coupled to the prober. Each probe is coupled to a shaft that is positioned over the chip surface.